


Focus On Me

by loveyouJas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Jackson is Jinyoung's baby, Jackson loves approval, Jinyoung loves to give it to him, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smutty, The best ship, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., but slightly though, he just loves him so much, jinson, period, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: "But then Jinyoung gave him thatlook, the one that sent his heart pounding and stomach curling in anticipation."That time Jackson craved Jinyoung's attention and he gladly gave it to him.





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first forreal forreal time writing smut so let the good times roll...

On days like this is when Jackson craves it the most. 

They were out doing their schedules that day like always, waking up early and being shuffled from building to building. The whole day Jackson was in a pretty good mood, being his goofy charming self during a variety show taping, talking his members ears off with funny and exaggerated stories, and giving his hardest at dance practice. By the end of the day he was downright  _ exhausted  _ wanting nothing more to curl up under his covers and sleep for the rest of the week.

But then Jinyoung gave him that  _ look _ , the one that sent his heart pounding and stomach curling in anticipation. Him and Jinyoung had pretty normal interactions throughout the day though. Jackson clung to him a few times, Jinyoung rubbed Jackson’s back here and there, and they both shared a laugh.

Jinyoung had made it a point when they first started dating that just because they were together didn’t mean they’d have to show it. He wanted everything to look the same to others who weren’t their members and Jackson agreed. Instead they shared their intimacy around the comfort of the others and behind closed doors. They got a few teasing words from BamBam and Yugyeom and a look of disgust thrown their way from Jaebum whenever they were  _ too  _ lovey dovey but other than that the boys took it just fine. If anything they were excited and happy for them, even drinking one night in celebration.

Now here they were months down the road and everything became natural. Jackson knew when was the right time to show PDA and when it wasn’t, when he could push Jinyoung’s buttons in public and when he couldn’t. And having the  _ Wang Gae Park Gae  _ thing really worked in Jackson’s favor because he was such a touchy person. He was always all over somebody, whether it was Jinyoung or not. It made him feel important and wanted when the others reciprocated it back bringing the biggest smile to his face. And of course Jinyoung knew that so he made it a point to let Jackson cling to him as much as he wanted behind closed doors. And when he couldn’t latch on to him in the open Jinyoung would give him looks. To others it looked like Jinyoung was either annoyed or amused by Jackson but he could tell there was a hidden meaning behind it. Whenever Jinyoung laughed a little bit harder and smiled a little bit longer Jackson knew it was because of him and it made his heart swell in love and pride. 

But there was also a different look a Jinyoung started giving Jackson a month or so ago that got him in the situation he was in now, impatient and eager to get home. It made Jackson shiver, having to break eye contact with his boyfriend before he do something he  _ really  _ shouldn’t.

Jinyoung had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were ablaze, mentally undressing Jackson and head tilted in satisfaction like he enjoyed what he saw. Jinyoung knew  _ exactly  _ how to get Jackson riled up and squirming in his spot.

“Jackson,” Youngjae got his attention,” are you ok? You keep spacing out,” the younger member was oblivious, waving his hand in front of Jackson’s face. 

“Um I-“

“You better be taking care of yourself Jackson,” Jaebum warned him walking up to join Youngjae.

Soon all the members were in front of him, checking on his physical state.

“Look his face is all red! Hyung are you ok?” Yugyeom asked with concern.

The worst part about the situation was how  _ smug  _ Jinyoung looked. The younger boy was always put together no matter what, ruffling his feathers damn near impossible. Not like it was for Jackson. If Jinyoung brushed his fingers in the right spot or said the right thing to Jackson he would melt in his hands.

It was unfair really

“I’m fine guys don’t worry,” Jackson tried to defend himself. But everyone was well aware of Jackson’s track record. 

Jaebum looked at him a bit longer trying to see how truthful Jackson was being before he let it go. He shook his head and walked away, letting everyone know that Jackson was fine and they should do the same.

“Get your boyfriend Hyung, he’s acting weird,” BamBam frowned following behind his leader, Yugyeom giggling next to him. 

Jinyoung walked up to Jackson with an amused look but Jackson could still see his intentions from earlier seeping through. “Stop being so weird Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung said going along with the charade. He brought Jackson in for what looked like a comforting hug to others, letting his hands linger a little too long around his waist to be deemed as  _ friendly  _ . Jinyoung gave him a squeeze as he pulled away making Jackson jump. 

How Jinyoung was so unaffected by everything was annoying sometimes, especially when Jackson couldn’t find a way to get him back. 

“Don’t pout Jackson, be good and I’ll reward you later?” Jinyoung framed it as a question but Jackson knew better; it wasn’t a request but a  _ demand.  _ His stomach curled again, body heating up thinking about what Jinyoung would do to him later if he behaved. 

Jinyoung took Jackson’s hand in his squeezing it, his non verbal way of getting Jackson to answer.

Jackson couldn’t though, knowing he’d say or do the wrong thing if he opened his mouth. Instead he nodded, letting Jinyoung walk away when he got his answer. 

It took everything in Jackson to pull himself together. Jinyoung didn’t like it when Jackson couldn’t follow directions and Jackson didn’t like being punished.

To anyone else Jackson’s punishments probably wouldn’t seem that bad. He just wasn’t allowed to touch Jinyoung and vice versa when he didn’t listen and it was  _ torture  _ . Jackson  _ thrived  _ on physical contact so when Jinyoung took away his hugs and kisses and anything that went past that, Jackson went crazy. It wasn’t often that Jackson got in trouble but when he did it was the worst days of his life. 

With that in mind Jackson was good the rest of practice. He turned his pout into a smile until the end.

The end of practice came too slow in Jackson’s opinion but he couldn’t complain now, because he was in the car on his way home to be with  _ Jinyoung  _ . Just the thought of it made his insides warm, a dumb love struck smile painting his face. Jinyoung said nothing but smiled too, eager because of Jackson.

“ I was good tonight right? After you told me?” Jackson asked as soon as they were in his bedroom at his apartment, eyes wide waiting for Jinyoung to answer.

“Of course, you were so good for me Jackson-ah,” and Jackson beamed with happiness. It was something about Jinyoung praising him that made him elated. Jinyoung’s approval was something Jackson  _ always  _ craved. 

“So I get an reward?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung ran his fingers through Jackson’s brown hair,” I was already going to fuck you tonight but I think you deserve something else too.” Jinyoung hummed in thought while Jackson was vibrating out his skin. The moment Jinyoung gave him that look earlier Jackson couldn’t keep his mind at bay. Jinyoung above him panting, sweat sticking to his forehead while he moaned Jackson’s name, _Jackson_.  He shuddered at the thought.

“So what do you want? I’ll give you anything you want Jackson.” Knowing Jinyoung was giving him the choice made his heart flutter. It seemed like in any situation Jackson would feel hopelessly in love with his boyfriend. Jinyoung was usually in charge, not that Jackson minded, he  _ liked  _ following whatever Jinyoung told him, but when Jinyoung let him choose it was a different feeling.

There was so much that Jinyoung  _ could  _ do to him it left him dizzy. He wanted  _ everything _ .

“Blow me please?” Jackson settled on a blow job knowing Jinyoung’s mouth was magical.

“Anything you want,” Jinyoung kissed Jackson, slow and sweet. Though Jackson loved these kisses he wanted Jinyoung  _ now _ . He wanted his lips attached to his neck and fingers leaving bruises on his hips. He wanted Jinyoung  _ rough. _

But seeing that Jinyoung wanted to take his time, he let him. As impatient as they both knew Jackson was, Jinyoung’s slow movements and teasing always felt better for Jackson towards the end. He would be so riled up and near exploding that everything made him sensitive and feel that much better.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson whined when Jinyoung’s hands moved under his shirt, clawing his hands down his stomach. “Jinyoungie please please touch me,” he couldn’t hold out any longer, Jinyoung’s lips now on his neck, kissing the spot that made Jackson shiver. 

Said man pulled back, eyes blown away with lust, to smile at his boyfriend. 

“But I am touching you,” he teased mouth on his neck again. 

Jackson huffed in impatience and was about to whine again when Jinyoung’s hands made their way to the front of his pants. 

“You’re already a mess and i haven’t even touched you yet,” Jinyoung smiled against Jackson’s skin sounding smug. He was right though, Jinyoung  _ always  _ had that effect on him. 

His nifty fingers undid the button and zipper, patting Jackson’s thighs to get him to lay down so he could take his pants off. Jackson’s shirt was next as he kissed down his chest and stomach, his lips leaving a fire in its wake. 

“You’ll be nice and loud for me right Jackson?” Jinyoung asked, starting to take Jackson’s last piece of clothing off. Just like Jackson got off on Jinyoung praising him, Jinyoung got off on his responses. Jackson thrashing and moaning his name was his number one kink.

Jackson moaned loud in response, just the thought Jinyoung being so close to his dick driving him wild. 

“That’s my Jackson-ah, always so loud and responsive for me,” Jinyoung said as he started pumping him. Like earlier he moved slow, wanting to build Jackson up, making him whine and beg.   Jinyoung placed a kiss at the tip of his member, hands moving just the way Jackson liked.

“Fuck Jinyoung,” Jackson moaned in response. God he was already in heaven and Jinyoung hadn’t even used his mouth yet. 

The moment Jinyoung put his mouth on him Jackson lost it. His moans became louder and louder while his fingers attached themselves to Jinyoung’s scalp, tugging.  Jinyoung pulled out all his best tricks, mouth moving closer and closer to the base before pulling up and starting over, making the boy under him squirm. 

“Come on  _ Sseunie,  _ I know you can be louder for me,” Jinyoung pulled off to talk to Jackson,” look at me.” Jackson opened his eyes to see Jinyoung lick his dick from the base to the tip, putting on a show to get Jackson more heated. If that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen he didn’t know what was. He groaned at the sight, knowing if he kept watching he’d come on the spot. 

Jinyoung went down again swallowing him whole and Jackson tugged hard in Jinyoung’s hair voice wrecked. “Jinyoung, Jinyoung,” he moaned in a lust induced haze, his stomach curling in the right ways, the coil within him seconds from snapping.  Jinyoung pulled off just in time though, leaving Jackson panting and flushed.  Jinyoung kissed the tip one more time, then kissing up his thighs and torso until he reached his lips. Unlike their last kiss this one was filthy, their mouths hot against each other, tongues battling for dominance until one won.   Jinyoung could feel Jackson shaking under him in anticipation and he smiled against his lips.

He pulled away, moving the stray hair from Jackson’s forehead, admiring him. Sun kissed skin flushed a brilliant red, eyes blown, and mouth wet and shiny. Jackson was ready for everything Jinyoung wanted to give him.

“What?” The older man asked, wondering why his boyfriend stopped. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jinyoung kissed his temple, his love flowing through his actions.

Jackson rolled his eyes embarrassed but secretly enjoying it. Jackson kissed Jinyoung again to get him to remember why they were here, what they were doing. His hips moved up to grind against his boyfriends, a whine escaping his throat.

“So needy,” Jinyoung smiled again, sitting up on his knees to takes his clothes off. Jackson watched him with hunger in eyes, waiting to get his hands on Jinyoung’s soft skin. He reached over to Jackson’s bedside drawer to get the lube out, smirking at the thought of marking Jackson up, claiming him, making him  _his._

Jackson’s breath sped up watching Jinyoung put the liquid on his fingers.

“Ready?” And Jackson nodded.

Jinyoung kissed his temple again then moved to rub his slick fingers around Jackson’s entrance causing him to moan.  Jinyoung chuckled above him, moving one finger inside starting to stretch Jackson out. Soon he had two, then three fingers, while Jackson gasped at the feeling.  Knowing exactly where his sweet spot was, Jinyoung curled his fingers loving the way Jackson arched off the bed, mind consumed with bliss.  After a few more minutes of him scissoring and curling his fingers Jackson let out a sob. “Jinyoungie  _ please _ .”

“Please what?” Jinyoung smirked.

“ _ Fuck me. _ ” Though Jinyoung was expecting that answer it still left him breathless. Jackson begging would always be one of his favorite things. 

Jinyoung lined himself up holding his breath while he pushed inside to keep from losing control.  His forehead rested against Jackson’s, both parties panting at the intrusion. Jinyoung was the first to move, pulling out then slamming back in, making Jackson moan loudly under him.  Soon they had a rhythm going, Jackson’s arms and legs wrapped around Jinyoung matching his thrusts.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good around me Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung praised him. He was tight and warm as he thrust and rolled his hips against Jackson’s. Meanwhile the boy under him was a moaning babbling mess, saying Jinyoung's name over and over like a mantra. 

After some more thrusts Jinyoung pulled out and flipped Jackson around on his hands and knees before sliding back in. Though Jackson preferred the other position, loving the intimacy of it, he liked this one too. Jinyoung forced Jackson’s face in the pillows then holding on his hips for dear life as he pounded into him, leaving bruises on Jackson’s skin he knew they’d see tomorrow. Jinyoung was _finally_ being rough and Jackson loved it. He loved the way Jinyoung forced his head down in the pillows, the way he gripped his sides,the way it felt like he was fucking Jackson through the mattress. All of it left him overwhelmed, never wanting it to end. 

Jinyoung reached down to yank Jackson up by his hair causing him to yelp in pleasure and pain. “I wanna hear you Jackson,” he demanded voice just as destroyed as Jackson felt.  He could hear him better now that his voice wasn’t muffled, whimpering and groaning around Jinyoung. He hit that spot inside of Jackson again that made him yell out, his soul feeling like it left his body.

“T-touch me,” Jackson gasped out getting closer to falling off the cliff into ecstasy. Jinyoung complied, reaching around to grab Jackson’s neglected member, pumping it in time with his hips. His moans were louder then they had been the whole night, giving Jinyoung what he asked for.

Jinyoung could feel Jackson getting tighter around him, his breaths getting shorter and his moans turning into sobbing.

“Hold on just a few more seconds for me.” Jinyoung was just as close as Jackson was if not right behind. His thrusts were getting more sporadic as grip on Jackson’s hip got tighter, his other hand moving faster.

“ _ Jinyoung-I- _ “

“You’re so perfect Jackson-ah, come for me,” and he did. Long and hard, body shaking as his come got on his stomach and Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung was still thrusting, riding out his own high as Jackson ventured into over stimulation. Jackson whined and shuddered under him until Jinyoung finally stopped, kissing the small of his back in comfort. 

Jinyoung pulled out, flopping on the sheets under him, Jackson moving to curl up into Jinyoung’s sides. With the last bit of his strength Jinyoung reached over to grab some tissues, wiping Jackson off. When he was satisfied that was as clean as he would get without a shower, he relaxed again and tried to even out his breathing.

Jackson was is glowing in post coital bliss, smile slapped onto his face.

“You’re amazing Jinyoungie,” Jackson yawned and closed his eyes loving the feeling of Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around him. 

It was moments like this that they both loved. Being around each other during the day, laughing and joking is great. Having sex, each person moaning out the others name and feeling  _ so so  _ good, is great. But the after part, where they lay together, love and other positive emotions hanging in the air is fantastic. It’s something so special neither person can explain. 

“I love you,” Jackson sighed into Jinyoung’s chest, sleep always coming easier when he’s with Jinyoung. Jinyoung used to have a hard time expressing how he felt, but for some reason with Jackson it felt just a little bit lighter.

“I love you too,” he kissed his forehead before dozing off himself, pulling the covers over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I graduated from college yesterday and this is what I chose to do with my free time, publish my Jinson smut :)  
> ALSO omggggg I cant wait for the comeback and to go see them in concert! (Their teasers look so gooood FUCK)  
> I already saw NCT 127 this month and Im seeing Monsta X in July and I just-


End file.
